


Shiro, His Name Is Shiro

by SoraxSilverheart01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Thace/Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraxSilverheart01/pseuds/SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: “I thought you couldn’t dance?” the man teased with a smile.“Maybe I just needed the right partner,” Keith answered in turn with a smirk as he felt the man stumble slightly.





	Shiro, His Name Is Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt set up by two most important people to me. The challenge was no angst 'cause they like seeing me suffer when I think of all the angst that could happen while I was writing this and they only wanted fluff. Alternate Universe set in a historical type past.  
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Apologies in advance as this took a few months for me to complete this.

“Dad, is it really necessary for me to be going to the masquerade?” Keith inquired. He had a frown on his face that spoke more of what he thought about going to the masquerade. Servants were rushing to and from as they dressed him. He hated the attention, the attention to detail that no one else would notice. However, Keith kept his thoughts hidden for he did not want to seem ungrateful to his fathers for all they had done. They didn’t have to take him in, but they did with open arms and Keith was grateful. Thus, he would endure these touches despite how much he hated it.

Thace had a smile on his face as he saw the annoyance on his son’s face. His son had been trying to get out of the masquerade for weeks and now it was too late. “Yes, Keith, we’re to accompany the emperor to the party as ambassadors and to ensure that nothing happens to him.”

“I understand why you and Father would be going, but it doesn’t make sense as to why I have to go,” Keith pointed out.

“Think of this as training then for the future,” Thace said. “One day, you will have to be going to these events yourself to show our allies and enemies that the empire is not weak.” Keith nodded at his words and another smile made its way onto Thace’s face. “Well, after the pleasantries, you can always sneak off,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Keith smiled at his dad’s words. He wasn’t going to say anything if he was to sneak off.

_ Knock. Knock. _

“Don’t go giving our son any ideas, Thace,” Ulaz’s voice drifted over from Keith’s open door.

“Oh, come now.” Thace chuckled. “You and I both know that the party is going to be dreadfully boring to Keith. After all, it was boring for us when we were his age accompanying our own parents. All the shenanigans we got up to were the best,” Thace teased.

Ulaz smiled at the teasing tone of his husband’s words. “I won’t deny it, I was just hoping our son would be better.”

Thace barked out a laugh. “Now you jest. Keith, do whatever you want after the pleasantries. Just be careful.”

Keith nodded as a servant slipped a red colored mask over his face and tied the ribbons together. Once the mask was in place, Keith looked at his reflection in the mirror on his wall. He wasn’t sure what to think of the clothes he wore and the various shades of red it was dyed in. The cloths for his arms and legs were like a second skin that seemed to move with him as he began to flex his arms and legs to see how comfortable they were. There were more fabrics that hung off his shoulder and waists as if to give the allusions of wings with tiny embroidery of feathers stitched into the fabric with threads of gold. A hood was also added that were adorned with feathers with the same color scheme as his outfit that connected to a scarf wrapped around his throat. Two sashes were draped over his shoulders to cross over his chest and wrapped around his waist to tie at the front. He wore boots of the same color scheme, but more gold in color. Then there was the mask, an intricate phoenix mask that covered everything but his eyes and lower jaw, small clear jewels decorated the corners of the eyes to resemble tears and Keith absently thought that the jewels were unnecessary. However, he also knew that they were important to add due to the phoenix’s healing abilities. He still didn’t have to like it though.

“It looks great on you, Keith,” Thace said as he also examined the outfit. Ulaz nodded his head in agreement.

“A dragon would’ve worked a lot better in my opinion.”

“He isn’t wrong, Thace,” Ulaz commented as he saw that Thace was about to say something. “Then again, I’m not sure how well the tailors would’ve been able to pull it off.”

“Sirs, the carriage is waiting,” a servant said with a bow.

“Come, let’s go and hopefully the night will go by a lot faster,” Ulaz said with a smile.

_ Hopefully,  _ Keith thought as he followed his parents out the doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That hope was quick to dwindle as the minutes ticked by and the partygoers continued to drink. Actually, the hope that they would leave early left Keith as soon as he saw the emperor and his parents talking to the Altean royals. He was bored and the thought of sneaking off sounded even better now that he had finished the pleasantries.

Keith was quick to examine where could lead him out of the palace without running into anybody who wanted to make small chat. He wasn’t comfortable standing in crowds this large and interacting with them was even worse. Thus, upon seeing the open glass doors that appeared to have escaped the majority of the crowds’ notice, Keith was quick to make his escape.

He slipped through the drapes and saw the stairs leading down to the gardens where some of the flowers were still in bloom and releasing a soft light from them. The sight was beautiful as it wasn’t common in his home country to have such flowers if anything they were a luxury item that few could afford. He followed the path and was led to a fountain that was inlaid with purple and red gems that glowed due to the soft moonlight. At the top of the fountain were fives lions of varying sizes but was easily recognized as the Altean Royal’s coat of arms.

Keith sat on the bench across the fountain and just took in the quiet of the night. The tension in his shoulders slowly easing the longer he was alone. He didn’t have to worry about others disturbing him as they seemed more inclined to stay in the ballroom laughing and drinking. Keith pushed his hood off and lightly ran his hand through his hair. There wasn’t much he could do without having to return to the ball, but perhaps he could take a nap. It would kill time or he could explore the gardens more.

The sound or a twig snapping from behind him brought Keith out of his thoughts and he spun around to face the newcomer.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t know anyone else would be here,” a male’s voice drifted over to him. He was taller, taller than Keith was by at least half head, and was twice as broad compared to him. He wore a black lion mask that covered just as much of his face as Keith’s own. And the clothes he wore were similar to those of training outfits saved for the fabrics that fell from his waist and held by a sash wrapped around his waist. All of which was a dark purple that nearly looked black. Keith fleetingly wondered what the man’s face looked like under that mask but discarded the thought when the man stepped closer to him.

“Do you mind if I join you?” the man asked as he gestured to the seat next to Keith.

Keith glanced down at the seat before shifting over to make room for the man. He watched from the corner of his eye as the man sat down. He wasn’t sure why he kept watching the man, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off him. It was weird and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. The man just drew his attention like no other.

“So, what’s brought you out here?” the man inquired. There was a smile in his tone.

“Just had to get away,” Keith answered as he looked at the fountain.

“Not a fan of crowds?” There was no accusation in the man’s tone, just a mutual understanding that Keith was shocked to hear.

“Not really.”

“Same here.” The man leaned his head against the back of the bench. “There’s always too many people trying to get your attention for one reason or another. Even if you wear a mask like tonight.”

Keith felt a smile tug at his lips upon hearing the man’s exasperated tone. “You must be quite popular if you had to escape to the gardens,” he teased. His eyes widened slightly at his words. He couldn’t believe he had just teased the man. Instead of taking offense, the man just laughed.

It was a whole-body movement with the man leaning forward and his arms wrapping around his stomach. Once his laugh had subsided, the man faced Keith with a smile. It was a bright smile that Keith couldn’t help but return.

“You must be just as popular if you’re out here, dear Phoenix,” the man’s tone was just as light as his smile. “Surely, you had people begging for a dance from the beautiful phoenix?”

Keith felt a slight blush at the man’s words. He wasn’t sure what to make of the man’s blatant flirting, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it. It was so different from all the others who had attempted to flirt with him in the past, who had tried to win his attention in order to get closer to his parents. The man didn’t even know who he was and the fact Keith didn’t know the man was such a freeing feeling. He didn’t have to worry about any ulterior motives from him.

Keith shook his head slightly to answer the man’s question. “No, I turned all of them down. I don’t much care for dancing.”

“Not your forte?” the man inquired.

“Not at all.”

“Then what is your forte if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Combat,” Keith answered straight away. There was no hesitation in his voice.

“Combat?” the man echoed with a smile. “Care to spar with me?”

Keith smiled at the prospect. He stood from his spot and stepped away from the man to give them each some space. “No going easy on me just because I’m smaller than you.”

“I would never,” the man said with a smile as he stood up as well.

They stood twenty paces apart from each other, each taking their own stances. Keith brought his hands in front of him with his feet set shoulder-width apart. While the stranger took his own stance that was almost similar, but more suited to his larger build. It was a stance that Keith was familiar with due to his parents' and the majority of his mentors' build. However, that still didn't mean that he knew how well the other man would fight against him.

"Ready?" the stranger called out.

Keith nodded his head but shortly gave a vocal answer since there wasn't much lighting to the area except for the soft lighting from the fountain.

"Begin!" the man said as they both rushed at each other.

Despite being of a bigger build, the man was surprisingly fast, but not as fast as Keith was. He used that to his advantage and quickly dodged the punch the man was about to deliver to his side by ducking under it. He then made a quick jab to the man's side and jumped away before he could grab him. A smile played on Keith's face as he jumped out of the way. Even the stranger had a smile on his lips as they stopped in their motions to regard Keith.

"You weren't lying when you said you're forte was combat, but we'll see if you can take me down," the lion said.

"We most certainly will and don't go crying to anyone that you lost to a smaller man," Keith teased.

This startled a laugh out of the lion masked man. A deep laugh that was boisterous and contagious in its cheerfulness.  One Keith ended up sharing with a smile of his own. Truly, it was weird for Keith to be smiling at a complete stranger, but there was something about the man that drew him in.

Before Keith could ponder anymore about the other, they were back to sparring. It lasted a while, long enough that Keith was certain that a few songs had passed in the time they resumed their sparring. Yet, they didn't stop and continued.

Keith made to dodge another punched aimed towards his side, but his knees came in contact with something solid and before he knew it he was tipping back. His eyes widened at the sudden shift in his balance and reached out to steady himself. The man reached out to help Keith, but he too ended up tripping on something and they were both falling.

A loud splash sounded through the area as they fell into the fountain. Keith sat in the water complete drenched with the man who was also drenched from their fall. A blush made its way across his cheeks as he realized how close the other's face was. He could see the man's eyes through the mask and the color they were. They were beautiful in the way they reflected the lights from the fountains. It was almost like the night sky was being reflected in the man’s eyes at that very moment. Keith became curious as wisps of black hair fell from behind the man's mask about what the other would look like without the mask. Without realizing what he was doing, Keith tucked the escaped strands behind the man’s mask.

_ They’re silky, _  Keith thought absentmindedly. His hand lingered for a few moments and it was enough time for the man to lean his head into the touch. Keith felt his heart skip a beat at the action before he felt his heart melt slightly at the sight of the other. The man had closed his eyes and a look of peace settled on the man’s face before he opened his eyes and something glinted in them that Keith couldn’t quite decipher.

Keith felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and slowly began to pull himself out from under the man. He looked away as he eventually succeeded though it left him feeling slightly colder for some reason.

“We should probably head back,” Keith said softly, his gaze still not meeting the man.

“We probably should,” the man agreed. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice--though Keith was unsure why. He didn’t like it at all.

“Or we can walk around the gardens until we’re dry before heading back,” Keith offered instead. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the man’s reaction and again his heart skipped a beat at the wide smile on his face. It was almost blinding in the way it radiated pure joy.

“Or we can do that.” His voice was softer than what Keith expected with the way the man smiled.

They walked around the gardens talking with idle chatter about whatever came to mind. They had both pushed back the hood of their outfits to let the wind dry their hair--Keith was grateful it wasn’t too cold or hot or they would’ve really had to go back to the castle in order to change. It was nice and so was the company. It made Keith wish this night wouldn’t end. As the neared the stairs that lead to the balconies leading to the ballroom, the two stopped facing each other.

“It sounds like they’re winding down now,” the man said as he looked up to the balcony.

“I guess we should go in, huh.”

“Or we can spend this last song out here dancing?”

There was hope in the man’s words and Keith felt the hope in his own chest as he answered the other.

“Sure.”

Keith took the offered hand presented to him shortly after his answer. Seamlessly they melded together and swayed side to side. There were none of the twirls that would accompany the song as required if they were dancing in the ballroom. Instead, it was just two people enjoying each other’s company and Keith was enjoying it.

“I thought you couldn’t dance?” the man teased with a smile.

“Maybe I just needed the right partner,” Keith answered in turn with a smirk as he felt the man stumble slightly. If the mask was removed, Keith was pretty sure the man would be completely red. He chuckled as he leaned his head against the man’s shoulder. This allowed the man to also lean his head on Keith’s own. They stayed like that through the entire song just swaying to the melody in their own world.

Once the song ended, the paused in their movements but made no move to pull away from each other. They didn’t want to part but knew that they would have to sooner or later. Keith would have to return home with his fathers and the stranger would have to return to his own as well. They would have to separate and Keith wasn’t sure if they would meet again. This was a one-time thing for him and his fathers had allowed it--he couldn’t go back on his words for something as silly as wanting another chance to meet the man before him. Yet, the thought of not meeting the man again caused his heart to ache and despite the short amount of time they had spent together, it felt like Keith had known the other for years.

“I don’t want to go back,” murmured Keith. “Not yet.”

“Neither do I…” There was a pause in the man’s words. A hesitance that showed how he felt the same way as Keith. “Perhaps we can meet again tomorrow? Without the masks that is?” the man inquired.

The hope in his voice plain to hear but resonated equally in Keith. He wanted to say yes that they could meet at the very fountain they met hours ago, however, he couldn’t. He was leaving the next day along with his fathers and the emperor. Keith couldn’t stay when there would be many preparations getting in his way. He couldn’t allow the man before him to get in the way of his duties no matter how much he wanted to get away from said duties.

Slowly, Keith pulled away from the man and shook his head. “I can’t. I am leaving and there are many preparations to be made.”

“Duty calls,” the man joked lightly despite the disappointment showing in his tone. “Perhaps, I can ask for a name to remember you by?”

“Keith.”

The man smiled as he released Keith from his arms and took a few steps back. He then did an exaggerated bow that caused a chuckle to escape Keith. “Well then, Sir Keith, thank you for spending your evening with this humble man.”

“And am I allowed to ask what the name of this humble man before me is?” Keith couldn’t fight off the smile forming on his face as he played along with the man.

“Of course.” The man stood from his bow with a smile as he took Keith’s right hand and brought it to his lips for a light press of lips against Keith’s knuckles. “Shiro, at your service.”

Keith could feel his cheeks warm at the kiss against his knuckles. A warm feeling entered his chest or maybe the feeling was always there from the moment he met the man and only now he noticed it. He wanted to say something, anything, as long as he was able to extend his time with the man-- _ Shiro, his name is Shiro _ \--just a little bit longer. However, he was able to as he heard his father calling his name.

“Looks like you’re be called for,” Shiro whispered as he looked up at the balcony. “You should go before anything else happens.”

Keith nodded his head as he glanced at the balcony, but his gaze remained fix on the other. “I should.” He took a step back and turned his head to the side. “Thank you for tonight,” Keith mumbled, embarrassed to say the words out loud for some reason. “It was great.”

Shiro turned his head towards Keith and a smile was on his face. “Thank you for allowing me to join you, Keith.”

“Good night, Shiro.”

“Good night, Keith.”

Keith turned towards the stairs and was about to go up them, but a thought struck him. He may never see the other again. He didn’t know what the other looked like under the mask except for the smiles shared and the glint in his eyes. He wanted to ask to see the man’s face but knew that he shouldn’t. He wanted to, but more than that he wanted to stay in the man’s company, to truly get to know the man wearing the lion mask who had ask for a spar and kept him company through the night.

He quickly turned around and walked up to Shiro. Shiro tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but no words escaped as Keith had pulled the other man down in a kiss. His eyes were closed, but Keith could feel Shiro tensed up in surprise. For a few moments Shiro stayed tensed, but shortly eased into the kiss and pressed his own lips to Keith’s. A hand cupped the side of his face and Keith snaked one hand up to rest on the back of Shiro’s neck as they tilted their head to deepen the kiss.

There were no words to explain the way Keith felt at the moment. It was like he was discovering something old and new all at the same time as if this wasn’t the first time Keith had kissed the man before him. It was illogical as this was the first time that he had ever met the man, yet there was something in him that was saying differently. It was like he was coming home from a long trip, of taking the first breath of air after staying underwater, of something he wanted to cherish for the rest of his life. And when they pulled apart for air Keith had a thought of wishing he didn’t need air so he could continue kissing the man before him. He opened his eyes and the most beautiful image was shown to him.

Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. It was so beautiful already and Keith wondered in the back of his mind if without the mask the image would be even more beautiful.

After a few seconds of them basking in the silence, Shiro was the first to break it.

“Now I really don’t want you to go.”

Keith smiled at the other’s words. “Me neither.”

“Then don’t.”

“And get an earful from my fathers?” Keith chuckled.

Shiro also released a small laugh at Keith’s words. “Well, perhaps not that.”

“Then tomorrow, like you asked before, we can meet before I really get into preparing to leave. At sunrise?”

The smile Shiro gave him was blinding and Keith felt a smile of his own appearing in answer to it. “It’s a promise then,” Shiro said as he leaned away from Keith. “Let’s meet at the fountain.”

“Yes.” Keith leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Until tomorrow,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s lips, a promise in his words.

“Until tomorrow.” Shiro pressed his lips against Keith’s for one more kiss before they both took a step away from each other. “Goodnight Keith.”

“Good night, Shiro.” And with that Keith turned around and walked up the stairs, but not without another glance over his shoulder. He felt another smile making its way across his face as he saw Shiro leaning against the stone pillar with a silly smile on his face.

“There you are, Keith, we’ve been looking for you,” Ulaz said with a frown.

“Is there something wrong?” Keith asked concern.

“None at all, Keith. Your father was being a worrier when he couldn’t find you for the majority of the ball,” Thace answered with a roll of his eyes.

“I have a right to worry when our son is off in an unknown castle. He could’ve very well have gotten lost, Thace.”

“He could’ve, but he hasn’t if he’s right before us.” The exasperation in his dad’s tone was obvious to Keith, but there was the underlining of fondness for his father.

“Still--” His father started but was interrupted by a kiss from Thace.

“It’s late, let’s return to our rooms the King of Altea had provided for us and rest. We have a long day tomorrow as we are to return to our home the next day.”

“Very well,” Ulaz said with a slight frown that lasted only a few seconds before he smiled at Thace and Keith. “Let’s go.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Keith woke from his slumber just as the night sky was slowly turning into day. He got out of the bed with a small smile as he tossed on a pair of trousers and a shirt. He grabbed his coat before he left his room before heading to the fountain he had promised to meet Shiro at. He was quick as he remembered the way he had taken from the previous night. There were hardly any servants about at this early hour, but he knew that they would be more in a short amount of time.

He quickly left the castle and headed towards the gardens. It didn’t take him long, but by the time he got to the fountain, there was already someone there. Keith slowed down a bit in hesitance as he continued to approach the fountain. He wasn’t sure of what to do and was about to wait someplace else until the man turned to face him.

There was curiosity on the man’s face for a short moment before a smile took the look away.

“Keith?” the man inquired as he walked up to Keith.

Keith’s eyes widened at the mention of his name before he looked closer at the man before him. The man had a similar build as Shiro, a handsome man that Keith could imagine was quite popular. However, when he looked closely at the other’s face, Keith’s eyes were drawn to those dark orbs that were more familiar to him than it should be. It was the way the other smiled that caused his eyes to shine like no other that gave it away. Keith knew then who the person before him was and a smile spread across his face.

“Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is open to interpretation to the readers and for me in case I do want to write more for this one-shot. Though any further continuation will be separate.  
> Thanks for reading my story! Reviews and Kudos are always nice!


End file.
